


Весь мир

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Они снимают с Лио ремень за ремнем, одну черную ленту за другой, словно с подарка, пока на гибком теле не остается всего одна.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis
Kudos: 20





	Весь мир

Когда очередной долгий, иссушающий поцелуй заканчивается не смешком или стоном, а тяжело повисшей меж обшарпанных стен тишиной, такой густой и жаркой, что можно обжечь язык, просто глотнув воздуха, Мейс опускает ладонь на макушку уткнувшегося ему в грудь Лио.  
\- Ну что, позовем Гуэйру? – спрашивает он негромко, и Лио шелестит в ответ:  
\- Позовем.  
Его голос тих и рассеян, словно Лио глубоко задумался о чем-то совершенно постороннем. Мейс гладит его по голове, раздумывая: стоит ли уточнить, что тревожит Лио, или лучше дождаться, когда прибежит Гуэйра? Но грудь обжигает влажное дыхание, а спустя мгновение на соске смыкаются острые зубы, и Мейс забывает о любых сомнениях.  
\- Гуэйра! – кричит он куда громче, чем собирался, и, расслышав очередной короткий смешок, вплетает пальцы в светлые волосы. – Давай быстрей, боссу не терпится!  
Гуэйру не нужно приглашать два раза.  
Будем откровенны, и Мейса тоже.  
Обычно они начинают вдвоем, пока Лио смотрит на них раскаленным взглядом, от которого начинает ныть в паху, пересыхает рот, и одежда липнет к коже. Они ласкают друг друга, доводя до исступления, подводя к грани, за которую их легко переведет затянутая в перчатку узкая рука, или мягкие насмешливые губы, или тесный вертлявый зад, или небольшой и ладный член, который легко брать в рот целиком.  
Лио всегда нужно совсем немного для разрядки. В бою или в постели – как и они - он никогда не сдерживается. В бою и в постели они могут любоваться им бесконечно.  
\- А? – Гуэйра влетает, запыхавшись, скидывает на бегу ботинки, швыряет не глядя в угол комнатки и принимается стягивать с покрытых веснушками плеч куртку, безнадежно в ней застряв уже где-то на локтях. – Я что-то пропустил? Не?  
\- Иди сюда, а то точно пропустишь, - говорит Мейс, позволяя Лио обводить облепленный влажной от слюны тканью сосок, теребить его, тереть, пока тот не становится болезненно твердым.  
Когда Лио приступает ко второму соску, не забыв сперва пустить в ход зубы, Гуэйра справляется с волнением и несчастной курткой и оказывается у Лио за спиной, нетерпеливо обхватывает за подбородок и разворачивает лицом к себе, целуя жадно и постанывая. Он увлекается настолько, что Лио вскоре начинает дрожать в его руках, и Мейс, успевший немного перевести дух, уверенно размыкает эти объятия.  
\- Давай-ка не будем отвлекать Гуэйру и дадим этому балбесу раздеться, хорошо? А то он сейчас прям в штаны спустит…  
\- Не надо, - выдыхает Лио, поворачиваясь к нему. Его щеки пылают, глаза прикрыты подрагивающими ресницами, и их выражение совершенно невозможно различить. – Разденьте сначала меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Перчатки тоже? – тут же воодушевленно уточняет Гуэйра, набрасываясь на застежки чужой куртки с таким рвением, что те начинают трещать.  
Мейс фыркает. Лио нечасто позволяет им такое. И кончает спустя несколько минут после того, как его обнаженные пальцы оказываются во рту у Мейса или Гуэйры. Или у обоих.  
\- Да. - Лио кивает, помогая ему выпутать себя из одежды, не угробив ее.  
Мейс шагает ближе, дергает за широкий ремень.  
\- Можно снять все? – уточняет он.  
На всякий случай, разумеется, а не чтобы собственный член дернулся и натянул ширинку от того, как хорошо звучит эта фраза вслух. Мейс не особо разговорчив. За исключением постели.  
\- Не совсем. - Лио поднимает на него блестящие глаза, улыбаясь немного нервно. Он быстро облизывает губы и снова опускает ресницы. – Вы увидите.  
Они раздевают его не спеша, лаская острые ключицы и нежные соски, гладя поджавшиеся пальцы на ногах и ступни, которыми он переступает на щербатом полу. Они снимают с Лио ремень за ремнем, одну черную ленту за другой, словно с подарка, пока на гибком теле не остается всего одна.  
\- Хочу на этот раз продержаться подольше. Вы же не возражаете? – спрашивает Лио.  
Мейс молча опускается перед ним на пол, впервые не в силах найти слова для ответа, и прижимается губами к полоске черной кожи, туго перетягивающей основание крепко стоящего члена. Лио шипит над его головой и мгновенно дергает за волосы.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы на этот раз вы кончили первыми. Оба, - говорит он непререкаемым тоном, и Мейс радуется, что уже стоит на коленях. – В меня, - тихо добавляет Лио и глухо вскрикивает, когда на его плечи надавливают широкие ладони, заставляя присоединиться к Мейсу.  
\- Я прям сейчас спущу, если ты не заткнешься. Извини, босс, - бормочет Гуэйра и устраивается позади Лио.  
\- Тогда быстрее. Я уже смазал себя, - шепчет тот, уткнувшись горящим лицом в плечо Мейсу, и тот прижимает Лио к себе, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Он не уверен, что сможет продержаться сегодня многим дольше Гуэйры.  
\- Босс, покажи, куда Гуэйра должен вставить. А то вдруг запутается.  
Лио вздрагивает, прячет улыбку и заводит руки за спину, опускает ладони на аккуратные круглые ягодицы и оттягивает их в стороны. Гуэйра издает сорванный стон, и Мейс не может перестать думать, как нелегко сейчас тому приходится, глядя на пульсирующий от нетерпения вход. И как хорошо.  
Лио прогибается, отклячив зад, и Гуэйра наваливается на него, впечатывая в Мейса. Он тоже дышит с присвистом, гремит пряжкой ремня, не забывая зацеловывать напряженные плечи Лио.  
\- Расслабься, - просит Гуэйра и смаргивает пот. – Я не могу войти, босс… Лио…  
Здесь так жарко. Жаль, Лио не позволил им снять одежду.  
Хорошо, что не позволил.  
Он дрожит между ними, обнаженный, покрытый мелкими каплями пота, раскрытый до предела, раскрывший им себя целиком. Глухо вскрикивает в такт толчкам Гуэйры и начинает кричать в голос, стоит Мейсу опустить ладонь на его налившийся член. Мейс пытается подцепить тугую ленту, и Лио выстанывает ему в ключицу:  
\- Нет, пожа-а-а…  
Мейс тяжело сглатывает, все еще чувствуя на языке солоноватый вкус, и переводит руку ниже, сжимая в горсти поджавшуюся мошонку.  
\- Сделай так еще раз, - хрипит Гуэйра, и Мейс не уверен, кого и о чем тот просит, но послушно стискивает пальцы снова, вслушиваясь в очередной высокий стон.  
Он не уверен и в том, кто его издает.  
\- Пиздец, как тесно, пиздец, пиздец, Лио, как хорошо в тебе, я больше…  
\- Спусти в него, - с трудом выговаривает Мейс, и Гуэйра вскидывает на него безумные почерневшие глаза, в которых не видно радужки. – Ты же хочешь этого, Лио?  
\- Пожалуйста! – просит тот, срывая голос, и продолжает кричать, пока Гуэйра вколачивается в его зад, сжав ладони на напряженных ягодицах.  
Мейс ласкает искаженный криком рот, когда Гуэйра замирает, ослабляя хватку, когда покрывает поцелуями взмокшую шею Лио, когда дергает того на себя и подхватывает под коленями, помогая развести ноги в стороны так широко, как не под силу никакому человеку или Опаленному.  
Лио под силу все.  
\- Мейс, - зовет Лио жалобно. – Мейс, я же просил, я же сказал…  
Его натертый вход припух, из покрасневшего отверстия вытекают белесые капли. Мейс приставляет к нему головку и без усилия проталкивает, засунув поглубже в глотку неуместный комментарий о растраханных дырках. Лио широко распахивает глаза, сжимается вокруг его члена, и на мгновение все вокруг застилает тьма. Наверное, Гуэйра чувствовал то же самое, когда его зрачки затапливали радужку до краев.  
Мейс моргает раз, другой, и в темноте вспыхивают беспокойные лиловые огоньки, а следом за ним – карие. Красивые. Пьяные. Горящие похотью и любовью. Дрожащие пальцы касаются лица Мейса, отводят налипшие волосы, а потом скользят вниз, щекотно задев приоткрытые губы, и привычно выкручивают сосок.  
Мейс трахает Лио, не торопясь, с оттяжкой, то и дело вытаскивая член, чтобы продышаться и насладиться ноющими стонами подольше.  
\- Давай-ка поцелуем его, - слышит он ужасно знакомую, немного раздражающую интонацию и стонет сам, когда к его пересохшему рту прижимаются сразу две пары губ.  
Толчок. Еще толчок, еще.  
Обмякший член выскальзывает из задницы Лио, и Мейсу нужно несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с вновь накатившей жаркой чернотой. Когда он может проморгаться на этот раз, глазам открывается зрелище, от которого встал бы и у покойника.  
Пальцы Гуэйры собирают капли вытекающей из Лио спермы, размазывают ее между бедер, а потом ныряют внутрь до самого основания. Лио больше не кричит. Только распахивает рот, и его безмолвный крик звенит в ушах.  
\- Мокро, как в пизде у девчонки, - выдает раскрасневшийся Гуйэра, явно не подумав, и торопливо прикусывает губу, вскидывая ошалевший взгляд на Мейса. Краска медленно сходит с его лица. – Босс, я не…  
Лио никогда и ни с кем не сдерживается.  
А вот им, пожалуй, иногда стоило бы. Очень легко забыться рядом с Лио. Очень легко перейти черту, не заметив, что твою руку больше не сжимает затянутая в перчатку ладонь.  
Мейс ждет, что Лио фыркнет и рассмеется. Или вывернется из рук, оттолкнет их обоих, разорвет проклятую ленту, разорвет то жаркое, нежное, до боли тесное кольцо, в котором они держат его – и готовы держать всю жизнь. Уйдет и никогда не вернется больше – по крайней мере, таким, как сейчас.  
Лио с хриплым выдохом откидывает голову на плечо Гуэйры, и его глаза закатываются от удовольствия. Может быть, размышляет Мейс, ощущая крохотный укол ревности, из них двоих именно Гуэйра лучше знает, что нужно Лио. Что-то простое и грубое. Разве это не то, что нужно порой и самому Мейсу?  
Разве это не то, что нужно порой всем?  
\- Господи, - шепчет Гуэйра, глядя невидящим взглядом куда-то мимо него. – Господи, как ты сжимаешься, пиздец, ты же сейчас мне все пальцы переломаешь…  
Мейс опускает глаза вниз, туда, где растягивается вокруг побелевших костяшек алый вход, и, не думая ни о чем больше, втискивает в него указательный и средний.  
Они сталкиваются пальцами с Гуэйрой, влажно скользят, задевая друг друга внутри раскаленного, гладкого и, господи, такого мокрого Лио, и тот сдавленно воет, вцепившись зубами в плечо Мейса, дергает головой, и не думая разжимать сведенные челюсти. Мейсу плевать на острую, как ледяная пуля, боль, плевать на все на свете, кроме этой жаркой тесноты, которую он ласкает одновременно с Гуэйрой.  
Тот подается вперед, целует его самозабвенно, взахлеб, и Мейс не сразу понимает, что его плечо тоже покрывают суматошными поцелуями. Меж его и Гуэйры гудящими телами дрожит, как язык меж накалившихся стенок колокола, огонек. Просит заполошно, сбивчиво:  
\- Еще, пожалуйста…  
Минуты стекают горячими каплями вдоль позвоночника. Мейс теряет им счет.  
Мейс готов выполнить для Лио любую, даже самую безумную просьбу, готов отдать Лио всего себя и знает точно: Гуэйра готов на то же.  
И у него, как и у Мейса, снова стоит.  
Когда они вытаскивают из распухшего входа пальцы, Лио протяжно стонет, откидывается на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Гуэйры и подхватывает себя под коленки сам.  
Мейс не знает, откуда в этом тонком, хрупком теле столько силы. Откуда в нем столько любви, чтобы открыть глаза, чтобы улыбнуться дрожащими губами так, что Мейсу становится нечем дышать кроме оставшегося в них воздуха.  
Лио никогда не сдерживается.  
Он берет все и сразу. Отдает – так же.  
Они не спешат, пытаясь подстроиться друг под друга, щедро добавляют к подсыхающей сперме слюну и смазку, успокаивают мечущегося между ними Лио, который то просит, то приказывает, то замирает, вздрагивая всем телом после очередного короткого толчка, пока их движения не становятся быстрыми и слаженными. Внутри Лио мучительно тесно, член Гуэйры задевает член Мейса при каждом толчке, губы Гуэйры шепчут в губы Мейса проклятия и нежности.  
Пальцы, которыми они крепко держат бедра безвольно уронившего руки Лио, все еще мокрые. Мейс накрывает ладонь Гуэйры своей, скользит второй вниз, с трудом втискивает между животами, нащупывает член Лио, скребет ногтями по ленте, и Лио зажмуривается, выдыхая ему в шею:  
\- Я сам. После того, как вы… Я же обещал.  
\- Пожалуйста. Давай вместе.  
\- Пожалуйста, Лио.  
Тот вымученно улыбается, сдавшись и наконец перестав сдерживаться – по-настоящему, совсем. Закусывает губу, и Мейс видит, как черная полоска истлевает без следа.  
\- Можешь кончить, - говорит он, и Гуэйра вторит:  
\- Когда захочешь.  
\- Сколько захочешь.  
\- Главное – с нами.  
Громкий стон, наполненный отчаяньем и освобождением, звенит у Мейса в ушах так долго, что он не слышит, как стонет сам, спуская. Только чувствует пульсацию члена Гуэйры, тесно прижатого к собственному, чувствует, как из задницы Лио течет по бедрам на пол. Они падают на него, из последних сил пытаясь устроить Лио поудобней, подложить куртку, накрыть собой, впитать всем телом последнюю затихающую дрожь удовольствия.  
Когда комнату наполняет блаженная тишина, Мейс нашаривает на ощупь ладонь Гуэйры и крепко сжимает. Он знает точно: они с Гуэйрой не самые сильные создания и определенно не самые сдержанные, но вдвоем им подвластно все на свете. Весь мир.  
Сейчас их мир мерно дышит, прижавшись к ним, и улыбается во сне.


End file.
